far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cedric Raine
Cedric is a young Knight that was Knighted by Ser Gregory. Biography Kenneth Raine, a Western Noble had an affair with the daughter of a farmer after her father refused to pay their taxes to him. Elizabeth was pregnant with his Bastard Son, and when Kenneth found out about this, he decided to exile her to a home in the woods he owned. She was ordered to keep the child in secret and not be allowed to tell anyone of him or tell him of his heritage. A local farmer that lived relatively close, helped her with her farming and kept her well fed. For the most part, Cedric grew up without a real father. His father figure was of course the local farmer, Gared, that took the role in his life. Cedric was taught how to farm, and tend to the animals, but always being an ambitious young man. He would often try to explore the woods while his mother slept, and he was able to do so mostly. While in the woods, he encountered a cave late at night. He had never seen it before, and an odd glow came from it. He dwelled closer to see what was inside, and he found a man in midnight black robes toying with rotting corpses. He could only assume this was an evil mancer of sorts, as he had been raised to believe they were all monsters.He ran back to his home and got inside of his bed, all the while not talking to a soul about what he saw. Two days later, during the evening when the sun began to go down, a monstrous creature emerged from the woods. They were several of the monsters, all undead. He ran from his duties without thinking to go alert the farmer. He had completely forgotten about his mother. They ran into the house, tearing his mother to shreds. Gared was able to get there, but not in time.His mother had already been killed. Gared fought off the undead with a pitchfork and was near death after being clawed and slashed, until a Hedge Knight ran inside. He slaughtered the beasts with a Silver Greatsword, each one falling like leaves before his might.Before Cedric could thank him, the Hedge Knight ran off into the forest to slay the necromancer. Inheritance Gared told Cedric of who he was, and his father, as Elizabeth had decided to trust Gared with the secret. Cedric was completely heartbroken over the loss of his mother. He went out in search of his father, after hearing rumors of a western noble in Central (though the chances were slim it was his father,) he traveled there. While there, he met a Hedge Knight named Ser Gregory. He was tutored by Gregory as a Squire, and excelled in some things. For several years he did so under Gregory's watchful eye, until he eventually was Knighted himself. Now with everything he could possibly need at his grasp, he traveled to the West in search of his Father. He found his father as a mad drunk with a hammer, spending his days mostly at the inn. Cedric hadn't imagined his father being an extremely broken man, and decided to wait until he was more sober. He was able to pull away Kenneth from his drinking to discuss his heritage and who he is. Kenneth was shocked at first, but then remembered Elizabeth and their affair. He then was accepted fully into Kenneth's family as a Raine, in order for Kenneth to have an heir that had his name, and more importantly, to fully accept the boy as his own. Cedric took after his father by wielding a warhammer while searching the lands for fame and fortune. Appearance Cedric has blonde hair and green eyes, with a few scars along his lip. He is a mesomorph is fairly bulky with muscle from carrying a heavy warhammer for several years as a primary weapon, along with practicing combat and training himself. Traits Cedric is an ambitious yet proud man, often showing his kindness through caring words. Though not as great of a swordsman as he was in his youth, Cedric proved himself to be a capable combatant during several skirmishes throughout his later years. Knighthood After Cedric was knighted by Ser Gregory, he spent his days as a knight errant. Often traveling into dungeons or exploring with others, or even fighting that of mythical beasts. Eventually he had earned enough of a reputation for himself, and done enough deeds, that he decided to settle down in some kingdom. The most available was of course, Central. After he had told them he was knighted by Ser Gregory, who was a Centrallian Knight, he himself was knighted by the king. The Fall of Central Cedric fought in the siege of Central against Conwyn, being one of the few survivors of this disaster. He and Hork, an Orc, managed to help eachother out of the town and escape into the nearby fields. After Collicham was formed, he took up a place as an Earl and began helping Ser Gregory, now King Gregory in reforming Central. WIP on a bunch of other stuff I have to add in, but above was basically his early life before the timeskip